First Time
by Revoier
Summary: Mereka sebaiknya segera tiba di tempat tujuan. …sebelum Levi tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat 'macam-macam' dengan bocah di belakangnya. Levi PoV. RiRen. One-shot.


Saya frustasi.

Yup. Itu sebabnya tulisan jadi ngaco begini. ._.

Urm… oke.

Sebelum membaca ada beberapa warning yang harus di perhatikan. Pertama, AU (Modern Setting). Era modern dimana ada ponsel, tv, dan kawan-kawannya ( . _.) Kedua, Slightly OoC Levi…oke, _totally_ OoC Levi. Entahlah. Karena dia lebih muda dari di _canon_ dan hidup di zaman modern, mungkin? (._. ) Ketiga, Lalod!Eren. Oh, please. Tidak ada hal yang anak itu tau selain membantai seluruh titan. (-_\) Keempat, beberapa produk yg diplesetkan namanya. Kelima, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD dan teman-temannya.

( ._. ) …err, itu saja mungkin. Enjoy! ^^;;

**_Disclaimer:_** Nope. Shingeki no Kyojin punyanya Hajime Isayama-sensei. Bukan punya saya. Orz

.

**First Time**

.

_Shingeki no Kyojin_ © _Hajime Isayama_

.

.

.

-Revoier-

.

**_Written for:_** Aphin123 (White Day entry :3)

* * *

First time.

Momen dimana sesuatu yang dilakukan pertama kali biasanya lebih meninggalkan bekas ketimbang yang sesudahnya.

Pertama kali bisa berjalan, kata pertama yang diucap, pertama kali belajar menaiki sepeda, pertama kali berhasil memakai baju sendiri, hari pertama masuk sekolah, kencan pertama, ciuman pertama, cokelat pertama yang diberi, dan yang lain-lainnya. Maka dari itu, sangatlah penting untuk membuat momen pertama kali menjadi tak terlupakan sehingga indah untuk dikenang.

Itulah juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa pemuda bermanik obsidian sedari tadi mondar mandir tidak jelas mengitari kamarnya.

Hari ini tidak berbeda dari hari-hari lainnya. Hari ini Jumat; hari Jumat membosankan yang sama setiap minggunya. Dering alarm digital yang ditaruhnya di atas meja lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur King Size-nya membangunkannya, seperti biasa. Dia kemudian merapikan tempat tidur; mengganti seprai dan selimut dengan yang baru, dan setelah itu mandi, seperti biasa. Menyiapkan buku pelajaran hari itu dan memakai seragam yang baru di laundry, seperti biasa. Meminum secangkir espresso di pagi hari––kebiasaan tidak baik yang susah dihilangkan, lagi-lagi seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hingga ketika teman–ehem–kenalannya yang berambut kuncir ekor kuda memberitahukannya dengan gaya serampangannya hari ini hari apa, baru kemudian dia sadar hari ini berbeda.

Salahkan sifat jutek dan cueknya yang sama sekali tidak ambil pusing terhadap hal semacam itu, yang kemudian berbalik menjadi karma untuknya.

Dan seolah-olah nasib tidak mau ketinggalan kesempatan untuk mempermainkannya,dia yang sudah kekurangan waktu persiapan, dibuat lebih kekurangan lagi dari yang ada.

Entah terkena demam apa dua guru mata pelajaran di kelasnya hari itu tiba-tiba memutuskan memberi tes dadakan. Tentu saja ini tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Oh tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tapi cukup menyita perhatiannya sehingga otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain alfa, beta, gamma, gelombang, elektrostatis, relativitas dan lain sebangsanya. Saat istirahat makan siang pun, waktu yang menurutnya lebih dari cukup untuk berpikir, lagi-lagi diusik.

_"Ah! __Levi-__kun! __P__as__ sekali!__ Bisa tolong kau fotokopi berkas ini sebentar?"_

Dia ingat betapa inginnya dirinya menghapus senyum lebar tanpa dosa di raut wajah gurunya itu, betapa dirinya merutuki nasib sialnya sepanjang jalan, dan betapa dia bersumpah, bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah lagi melewati ruang guru––atau bahkan mendekati ruangan itu–– saat waktu istirahat tiba. Meski harus memutar jauh mengelilingi satu gedung demi melakukan itu, ia tidak keberatan.

Bukan cuma jarak dari gedung utama ke tempat pemfotokopian yang lumayan jauh (lumayan, kalau menurutmu letak kedua gedung yang dipisah oleh halaman sebesar lapangan bola tidak terlalu jauh. Lapangan bola yang dipakai untuk pertandingan official maksudnya), tapi juga kertas-entah-apa yang harus difotokopinya itu, jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Lumayan, karena membutuhkan lebih dari satu orang siswa biasa untuk membawanya. _Siswa biasa_.

Saat dia selesai dengan urusan berkas-berkas itu dengan dihadiahi ucapan terima kasih yang tidak sebanding sama sekali dengan pengorbanan waktunya, dia hanya punya waktu satu jam mata pelajaran untuk memikirkan apa yang bagus dia berikan sebagai balasan di hari White Day.

Ya, balasan di hari White Day.

Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka akan dibuat sebegini pusingnya hanya gara-gara sebuah hari tidak penting seperti White Day. Dia tidak habis pikir, siapa juga orang bodoh yang mencetuskan ide untuk membuat hari balasan begini? Dan parahnya, dirinya sama sekali tidak tau ada yang namanya White Day sampai tadi pagi.

Menerima cokelat di hari Valentine? Tentu saja dia pernah.

…Bukan. Bukan pernah malah, tapi selalu.

Sepanjang yang dia ingat, hari Valentine selalu jadi hari yang paling menyebalkan. Bungkusan cokelat yang lumayan banyak berserakan di loker, atas juga bawah kolong meja, dan di tempat lain yang memungkinkan untuk memuat benda berwarna cokelat yang cair, lengket, dan terlalu manis untuk seleranya itu. Tidak jadi masalah untuknya, tentu, kalau bukan karena benda laknat itu selalu meninggalkan noda dimanapun mereka berada. Pada akhirnya dia juga yang selalu sibuk membersihkannya.

Meski begitu, tahun ini berbeda.

Selain karena yang memberikannya adalah seseorang yang sebenarnya sedikit menarik perhatiannya…oke, _sangat_ menarik perhatiannya, –tidak seperti kebanyakan orang umumnya yang hanya sekedar memberikan dengan menaruhnya saja, orang ini tidak hanya berani menatap langsung matanya, tapi dia juga memberikan cokelat itu dengan penuh kemantapan tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan kalau dirinya akan menolak pemberiannya. Cukup besar memang nyali bocah ingusan yang notabene juniornya itu. Yah, tapi memang dari awal nyalinya itu juga lah yang membuat dia tertarik. Oh, dan tentu saja matanya.

Mata dengan manik hijau zamrud kebiru-biruan yang menyerupai permata toska itu, dia tidak pernah bosan menatapnya.

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya itu, dia tidak sadar waktu jam pelajaran telah habis tanpa ada satupun ide yang dihasilkan. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika dia tidak handal dalam perkara 'membalas kebaikan seseorang' atau semacamnya. Percayalah, 'nama'nya dan 'kebaikan' tidak cocok digabung dalam satu kalimat. Tidak bisa.

…tapi lain lagi halnya dengan kata 'hukuman'.

Kata yang sangat familiar di telinganya itu, sudah seperti makanan sehari-harinya. Bagaimana cara mengatasi orang yang tidak taat pada peraturan, atau hukuman apa yang pantas bagi para pelanggar, silahkan saja tanya padanya. Dia punya sejuta jawaban ampuh yang seratus persen akurat untuk mengatasinya.

Diliriknya jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya. Benda itu menunjukkan angka 3.13 p.m semakin memperburuk situasi saja.

Dia menghela napas.

Sepertinya memang dia tidak punya pilihan.

Menyeberangi kamarnya menuju meja belajar di sudut ruangan, Levi mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa angka. Ditaruhnya benda itu di dekat telinga. Dering dua kali dan suara menyahut di ujung sana.

"_Oh, Levi! My favourite buddy! Hey! Tumben menelepon. Ada apa?_"

"Han––" belum selesai pemuda berambut hitam legam itu menjawab, kata-katanya dipotong orang di seberang sana.

"_Tunggu! Biar kutebak! Pasti kau ingin meminta pendapatku soal apa yang bagus untuk diberikan di hari White Day ini kan? Heehh~~ Apa ini? My lil' boy Levi kebingungan? Bwahahaha! Aduh, aduh, tenang saja, anakku! Ibu selalu ada di sini untuk memban––_"

Tanpa basa-basi Levi menekan tombol '**End**' di ponselnya sebelum orang di sambungan telepon itu bisa berkata lebih lanjut.

Sembari menatap layar blank hp-nya, Levi merutuki dirinya.

'Dia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya'. Itu lah komitmen yang sudah dia tentukan. Dia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya, karena dia sendiri tidak tau jawaban tepatnya bagaimana. Baik dirinya, maupun orang lain tidak akan ada yang bisa menduga hasil akhirnya seperti apa. Maka dari itu, jawaban apapun yang dia pilih, dia memutuskan untuk tidak menyesali hasilnya di kemudian hari.

…Tapi saat ini, komitmen itu sepertinya dicampakkannya karena dia merutuki betapa bodoh dan menyedihkannya dirinya karena sudah membuat keputusan yang dia tahu hasilnya jelas-jelas akan membuatnya menyesal.

Baru berselang sepuluh detik setelah pemuda bermanik obsidian memutuskan komunikasi, benda elektronik persegi di tangannya berdering dengan nyaringnya. Nama 'Hanji' tertera jelas di layar.

"_Bercanda, bercanda! Aku hanya bercanda! Mou! Sensi sekali kau ini._"

"Tch… jadi?"

"_Urm, yah, menurutku lebih bagus jika kau memberinya sesuatu yang dia sukai._"

"…"

"_Pfft._" Suara gelak tawa tertahan terdengar di seberang. "_––Tunggu! Biar kutebak lagi. Ehem,_" Hanji berdeham pelan sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara bass rendah; upaya yang dilakukan untuk meniru suara temannya itu tapi nyata-nyata gagal total. "_Tidak mungkin kan, aku, seorang Levi, bisa tau apa yang disukai oleh bocah lima belas––Tunggu, TUNGGU! JANGAN MATIKAN! Bercanda! Cuma bercanda!_" pekik perempuan berambut kuncir kuda itu.

Yang pertama terbersit di pikiran pemuda bermanik obsidian saat dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya adalah _apa makhluk jejadian itu cenayang?_

"Kau itu cenayang ya?" tanpa sadar dia menyuarakan pikirannya.

"_Hah? …Oh! Hahaha! Tentu saja bukan! Kenapa kau bertanya?_"

"…tidak. Lupakan." Levi menghela napas lelah sembari memijat keningnya yang berdenyut akibat sakit kepala yang perlahan muncul. Dia memang tidak bisa tahan lama-lama dengan eksistensi makhluk jejadian berkuncir kuda itu. "Kembali ke topik utama."

"_Oh iya! Nah, seperti yang kubilang tadi, lebih baik kau memberinya sesuatu yang dia suka. In case kau tidak tau apa, biar kuberitahu padamu. Anak itu hobi baca manga dan nonton anime. Yah, tidak terlalu hobi juga sih. Dia hanya lagi tergila-gilanya dengan AoT_––"

"AoT?"

"_Ambush on Titan, duh! …tunggu, jangan bilang kau juga tidak tau!?_"

Juga? "Tidak." Bosan, Levi beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kursi kayu depan meja belajarnya.

"_Itu karya yang lagi populer-populernya belakangan ini! Hampir semua orang di sekolah tau! …hampir semua kecuali kau dan Erwin mungkin. Aku heran, bisa-bisanya kalian berdua tidak tahu karya yang populernya mendunia itu!?_"

"Tidak tau dan tidak peduli," pemuda bersurai gagak itu menjawab datar, memutar bola mata dengan nafsunya.

"_Tsk, dasar. …Yah, jadi begitu lah. Nah, Jaegar salah satu dari banyaknya orang yang tergila-gila dengan karya itu. Terutama salah satu karakter disana. Prajurit terkuat umat manusia, yang kekuatan tempurnya setara dengan satu pasukan, Corporal Rivaille! Pribadi sih, aku lebih menyukai salah satu main karakter, M'kasa. Perempuan tangguh yang—_"

"Hanji," Levi memotong. "––Aku. Tidak. Peduli. Harus berapa kali dulu kukatakan baru kata-kata itu bisa masuk di kepala bututmu, hah?"

_"Ceh, dasar membosankan,_" Hanji mencibir pelan. "_Kulanjutkan. Nah, dan di antara semua jenis, sudah versi gamenya yang paling dia suka. Aku tidak pernah melihat anak itu lepas dari DX-nya._"

"Hmm… lalu?" Levi mengambil sebuah pulpen di tempat penyimpanan alat tulisnya. Diputar-putarnya pulpen itu dengan bosan.

"_Nah, berikan saja dia itu! Barang yang ada hubungannya dengan AoT. Figuran, poster, atau apanya _kek_ begitu._"

Levi berhenti sejenak. "…kau yakin? Karena setahuku yang lain memberi cokelat."

"_Yang _lain_. Tapi Jaegar beda. Tampaknya dia satu selera denganmu. Dia kurang begitu suka dengan cokelat, permen, dan sebangsanya itu._" Hanji berhenti sejenak. Pemuda berambut hitam tidak menjawab, dia melanjutkan._ "Lagipula, sekali-kali ubah tradisi _not big problem_ dong? Tradisi memberi balasan dengan cokelat dan permen itu sudah kuno tahu. Ketinggalan jaman! Inti dari White Day itu kan memberikan balasan berupa 'hadiah'. Jadi apa pun tidak masalah kan? Atau yah, setidaknya itu sih yang kubaca di Guogle… Eh, tapi saranku nih ya, tidak usah ikuti yang lain. Lakukan sesuatu yang beda dari biasa!_" jelas perempuan itu panjang lebar.

"…kau menikmati ini kan?" Gelak tawa tertahan di seberang sana cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Levi sadar perempuan jejadian itu sedang mengajarkan ajaran sesat padanya. Tapi kalo dia mau jujur, ide itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk. Dia mau membuat momen pertama kali juniornya itu mendapat balasan di hari White Day menjadi berkesan. Mengikuti tradisi hanya akan membuatnya terkesan…_biasa_.

Levi menghela napas. "Lanjutkan."

"_Etto, apa lagi ya? Dia bukan morning person, paling suka mata pelajaran sejarah dan P.E, paling benci mata pelajaran yang ada perhitungannya, makanan favourit katsudon dan yakisoba, minuman favourit yoghurt. Warna favourit crimson, lebih suka hujan, terus––_"

"Hanji. Waktuku tidak banyak." Seingin-inginnya dia mendengar lebih lanjut, tapi waktu tidak akan berhenti menunggunya.

…Tunggu dulu.

"Darimana kau tau semua itu?"

"_Bwahaha! Ada deh~~! Hayoo! Penasaran ya? Penasaran? Mau tau, mau tau?_" Entah kenapa tapi Levi bisa membayangkan makhluk di ujung sana itu sekarang sedang menyengir selebar-lebarnya sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya. Dan memang perempuan itu melakukannya.

"Tidak juga. Lupakan tadi aku bertanya. Aku lupa kau ini _Eyeglasses Freak_. Hal seperti ini adalah keahlianmu."

"Ouch._ Entah aku harus bahagia atau tersinggung dengan kata-katamu. Itu tadi pujian atau hinaan? Dan lagi, teganya dirimu memanggil sahabatmu yang keren ini _freak_, Levi!_"

Sahabat? Levi lebih baik membunuh dirinya sendiri daripada mengakui makhluk-jejadian-tidak-teridentifikasi-yang-kondisi-mental-perlu-dipertanyakan itu sebagai sahabatnya.

"Ah, tidak. Kau bukan _freak_. …Kau itu _creep_."

"Double ouch._ Kau itu memang tegaan ya, Levi?_"

Lagi-lagi Levi hanya memutar bola matanya.

"_Eh eh, tapi tunggu. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, jangan berikan dia yang tadi. Maksudku, siapa yang bisa memastikan kalau benda yang kau kasih belum dimilikinya? Kan percuma saja kalau begitu._"

Levi akui, dia sedikit takjub dengan kebiasaan teman berkacamatanya itu melompat-lompati topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi? Seharusnya apa?" gerutu Levi mulai tidak sabar. _Time waits no one_, ingat?

"_Sabar. Aku sedang memikirkan ide––_" Suara derikan kursi yang digeser terdengar di seberang. "_Ah! Bagaimana kalau 'itu' saja?!_"

"Itu. Hmm… Hanji. Kau sadar kan kalimatmu tadi ambigu?"

"_Oho~! Memang apa tadi yang kau pikirkan saat aku bilang 'itu'? Jangan-jangan lil' Levi sedang memikirkan dirinya dan Jaegar melakukan—_"

**_Crack._**

"_…err, itu tadi suara apa ya?_"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Hanya suara pulpen yang kupatahkan sambil membayangkan benda malang itu adalah kepala busukmu."

"_…oke. Itu menakutkan. Dan apanya yang kau maksud bukan apa-apa?!_"

Levi mengangkat bahu, meski temannya di ujung sana tidak bisa melihat. "Kau yang mulai."

"_Tsk! Kau ini betul-betul tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya? Erwin saja tidak sampai segitunya._"

"Erwin?" Levi membersihkan patahan pulpen dan membuangnya di tempat sampah di bawah meja belajarnya. "…ah. Si pirang sahabat Jaegar itu ya."

"_Ya, ya. Si pirang sahabat Jae––tunggu sebentar. Kau tau?!_"

Levi memutar bola matanya. "Kau kira aku buta apa?"

"_Ya–yahh… tapi sejak kapan?! Aku saja baru tau beberapa hari yang lalu!_"

"Entahlah. Beberapa minggu setelah upacara penerimaan anak baru mungkin?"

"_APAAAA?! Jadi sudah selama itu?! Tsk! Dasar Erwin memang licin. Bisa-bisanya dia menyimpannya serapat itu tanpa sepengetahuanku!_"

Levi hanya mengangkat bahu refleks.

"_Tapi tidak kusangka… Ternyata kau itu cukup peka_––"

"Jangan salah paham," Levi memotong. "Aku tahu karena aku sudah paham betul bagaimana busuknya si Erwin itu." Tidak nyaman duduk di kursi kayu, pemuda berambut hitam gagak pindah duduk di sofa panjang.

"_Oh. Hahaha! Kukira!_" Derai tawa terbahak-bahak terdengar. Levi sampai harus menjauhkan telinganya dari speaker agar mencegah telinganya tuli dini.

"_Fufhh. Ehem, ehem. Yosh, kulanjutkan! Maksudku dengan 'itu' tadi itu, mengajaknya jalan… Eh, tepatnya menemaninya seharian sih._"

"Jalan?"

"_Ya. Jalan._"

"…Hanji. Kau yakin otakmu masih ada di dalam tengkorak kepalamu?"

"_Err, ya? Maksudku aku masih ingat massa atom relatif Titanium itu 47,88. Kenapa bertanya?_"

Levi serasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang juga.

"…Boleh kubunuh kau sekarang?" ujar Levi sungguh-sungguh. Lagipula itu akan _cukup_ membantu dunia.

"_Ha? …oh! Hahaha! Itu toh maksudmu! Bilang _kek_ dari tadi!_" Lagi-lagi gelak tawa terdengar di seberang. "_Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, _nope_! Kau tidak bisa karena besok aku masih ada janji dengan Ackerman~~_"

"…kau tau aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengan itu kan?"

"_Ya, tentu saja aku tau._"

Levi meremas erat benda elektronik di tangannya. Sepertinya benda malang itu yang akan menjadi korban kemurkaannya berikutnya.

"_Balik ke pokok permasalahan. 'Jalan' yang kumaksud di sini bukan _date_ seperti yang kau pikirkan. Yang ini hanya menemaninya seharian supaya kau bisa cari tau apa yang diinginkannya—_" Bunyi dering notifikasi terdengar. "_—dan _nice timing_! Jaegar sekarang ada di luar. Cepat hubungi dia!_"

"Tch. Kau tidak perlu memintaku pun aku akan melakukannya, idiot." Levi berhenti sejenak. "Tapi sebelum itu katakan, kau tidak memata-matainya kan?" Suara Levi turun satu oktaf. "Karena kalau sampai kau melakukannya—"

"_Aish! Kau tidak usah khawatir! Aku tidak akan memata-matainya. Aku hanya punya informan terpercaya, itu saja. Dan lagi, masa kau tidak percaya padaku?_"

Informan? …oh, Ackerman. "Percayalah padaku saat kubilang kau adalah orang paling terakhir di dunia ini yang akan kupercayai."

"Meaniee_~~!—Oh! Dan Levi?_" Suara di seberang menyahut tepat sebelum Levi menekan tombol end.

"Apa?"

"_Kau tidak lupa kan bulan ini?_"

Seringai kecil tercetak di wajah pemuda bermanik obsidian. "Menurutmu?" Dan sambungan diputus olehnya.

* * *

Levi segera membuka daftar kontaknya dan mencari sebuah nama. Sambungan di angkat pada dering kelima.

"_Halo?_"

"Jaegar, kau dimana sekarang?"

"_Ha? Oh, iya senpai, saya ada di err… Kafe Trost. Ada apa ya?"_

"Kalau begitu jangan kemana-mana. 20 menit lagi kususul."

"_Eh? A-ah, baik, senpai!_"

Setelah sambungan terputus, Levi segera beranjak menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian.

* * *

D'Trost adalah sebuah kafe kecil yang terletak di pusat kota. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari letak apartemen Levi berada. Yah, hanya perlu menaiki kereta satu kali dan sedikit jalan kaki lah.

Pemuda bermanik obsidian mengecek waktu di ponselnya.

_3.42 p.m._ Satu menit sebelum waktu yang dia tentukan.

Levi melihat ke bawah ke pakaian yang dia kenakan; shirt putih polos dengan luaran blazer abu-abu berbahan polyster dan wol, lengkap dengan celana panjang hitam yang rapi tanpa ada satu lipatan kusut yang terlihat.

Tetap rapi. Levi menggangguk puas.

"Levi-senpai!" Oh, tanpa Levi melihatpun dia sudah tau siapa pemilik suara lantang yang begitu familiar di telinganya itu.

Levi mendongak.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah bola mata hijau zamrud (yang pribadi menurutnya, ukurannya terlalu besar untuk anak seumurnya) yang berbinar-binar, lengkap dengan senyum lebar mengembang tercetak di wajah.

Ah, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Ah! Tidak kok, tidak! Senpai datang tepat waktu."

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Levi sambil menatap datar papan kayu bertuliskan 'D'Trost Café' yang dipajang di samping pintu masuk. Dari kaca Levi bisa melihat tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung di dalam. Hanya sepasang anak seumuran mereka, dan beberapa orang mahasiswa yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Ah? Yah… tidak. Saya hanya mau mampir sebentar," pemuda bermanik zamrud menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Levi berhenti sejenak.

"Jaegar," Levi memulai. "–ini di luar sekolah. Kau tidak perlu berbicara _seformal_ itu, kau tau?"

"Tapi—"

"Ini perintah." Levi memegang pintu masuk ke dalam kafe, menahannya dan mempersilahkan juniornya masuk lebih dulu. "Lagipula itu membuatku terdengar belasan tahun lebih tua."

"Ba–baik—ah! Ma–maksudku iya, senpai!"

"Bagus." Lonceng kecil bergerincing ketika pintu ditutup.

* * *

Mereka memilih duduk di pojok kiri samping jendela. Pelayan yang melihat pengunjung yang baru datang segera menghampiri.

"Selamat datang! Bisa saya catat pesanan Anda—Oh! Eren! Kau datang lagi!"

"Hei, Mina. Tentu saja aku datang lagi," Eren menyengir. "Kau tau pesananku kan?"

"Tentu saja. Lalu kalau—Ah! Le–Levi-senpai!" pelayan yang sepertinya juga adalah siswa sekolah mereka itu terkejut melihatnya.

Levi hanya mengangguk sekali, berusaha mengingat apa dia pernah melihat perempuan berambut hitam itu di sekolah.

Gagal.

"Etto, ehem! Ja–jadi Levi-senpai mau pesan apa?" tanya perempuan itu sedikit tergagap sambil memegang pulpen dan kertas.

Levi membolak-balik menu yang ada di tangan. "…Espresso."

"Done. Ada lagi?"

"Itu saja."

"Baiklah. Pesanan akan di antar sebentar lagi. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Dan tepat setelah mengatakan itu pelayan tadi langsung lari menjauh melesat ke belakang.

"Hmm, Levi-senpai suka espresso, ya?"

"Begitulah." Levi mengedikkan bahunya. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling kafe.

Kafe D'Trost adalah kafe yang didesain minimalis, di setting dengan 'klasik' sebagai tema utama. Levi sendiri tidak pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya, hanya lumayan sering melewatinya. Biasanya kafe itu padat pengunjung, namun berhubung hari ini masih hari sekolah, dan lagi belum jam pulang, hanya ada sedikit pengunjung selain mereka saat itu.

Dia sendiri sebenarnya cukup beruntung.

Biasanya setiap pulang selalu diadakan pertemuan _council_ yang bisa memakan waktu sampai berjam-jam lamanya. Tapi entah ada angin apa, hari ini hanya ada pertemuan singkat yang tidak sampai sejam.

_"Tidak ada gunanya mengadakan pertemuan jika yang lain tidak fokus karena dipelototi olehmu."_

Samar-samar dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan teman pirangnya yang juga merangkap titel sebagai _student council president_ itu. Yang jadi mengingatkannya…

"Jaegar, kau tidak ada kegiatan klub?" Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh? Ah. Tidak, senpai. Kebetulan klub sepakbola sedang tidak ada latihan hari ini."

"Begitu," gumam Levi. Ternyata memang, berapa kali pun dia menatap manik hijau itu, dirinya tidak akan pernah bosan.

Mina kemudian datang dengan menenteng penampan berisi secangkir espresso, segelas parfait, dan sepiring tiramisu. _Tiramisu, hmm?_

"Maaf menunggu lama." Pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja.

Eren mengambil sendok dan menyendok potongan pertama tiramisunya. "Thanks, Mina."

"Terima kasih." Levi mengaduk tiga kali espressonya sebelum menyesapnya pelan.

"Anytime~! Panggil saja kalau ada lagi yang kalian perlukan," jawab perempuan itu sebelum berlalu dari meja mereka.

"Jadi," Levi meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di tempatnya. "—apa agendamu hari ini?"

"Agenda?" Eren mengerjap. Dia mengikuti pandangan Levi ke arah bungkusan di dekat kakinya. "Oh! Ah, itu. Hanya mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan dan menyerahkan titipan." Eren kembali menyendok tiramisunya.

"Ho? Kau membaca karya Isaac Asimov?"

"Hah?" Bocah brunette di depannya melongo. "Isaac Newton?"

"Tsk. Isaac Asimov," decak Levi sambil menunjuk ke bungkusan yang di bawa Eren. Meski hanya sedikit cover bagian atasnya yang terlihat, tapi Levi yakin itu adalah salah satu buku yang dia maksud. Bagaimana tidak, jika itu adalah buku yang selalu di baca oleh temannya yang berambut pirang, yang jalan pikirannya sampai kiamat pun tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak?

"The Gods Themselves, The Foundation Trilogy, tidak kusangka selera bukumu…serumit itu, Jaegar." Levi bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan karya itu, selain karena teman pirangnya menyukainya (Temannya menyukai segala hal rumit, kau lihat?), Levi juga bukan pecinta buku dan semacamnya. Membaca hanya saja bukan salah satu hobinya.

"Bukan, bukan! Bukan aku yang meminjamnya, senpai!" Si Brunette kembali menyendok tiramisunya. "Ishu Arumhin yuang phinjham."

"Kunyah dulu baru bicara." Levi menegur ringan sambil kembali menyesap minumannya.

Sang bocah mengangguk.

"Itu buku Armin yang pinjam." Eren mengulangi setelah dia menelan. Dia kembali menyendok sesendok lagi.

Levi menaruh cangkirnya dekat dengan hidung, membiarkan uap hangat dari minumannya masuk. "Hmm…" Sudah dia duga bukan dia yang membaca. Buku seperti itu, sama sekali tidak _fit_ dengan image adik kelasnya itu.

"Tadi Armin katanya masih ada janji dengan Erwin-senpai, jadi dia memintaku untuk mengembalikannya."

Levi berhenti.

"…Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Eh? Err, 'Tadi Armin katanya masih ada janji dengan Erwin-senpai, jadi dia memintaku untuk mengembalikannya'?" Eren mengulang setiap kata. Dua alisnya terangkat naik, bingung.

…Dasar si Erwin benar-benar licik. Menggunakan dirinya sebagai alasan kenapa pertemuan _council_ hari ini dipersingkat, padahal dia sendiri sudah ada rencana. Brengsek.

"Err, Levi-senpai?"

Huh. "Apa?"

"…nanti cangkirnya pecah," gumam si brunette sambil menatap ke arah cangkir yang di cengkeram Levi dengan kuat.

"Ah." Levi otomatis melepaskan tangannya dari benda malang itu. Hampir saja dia menghancurkan properti milik orang.

Suasana kembali hening.

Eren kembali sibuk memakan tiramisunya yang tinggal seperempat dari semula. Levi menatap piring tiramisu itu lalu gelas parfait di sebelahnya.

"Kukira kau tidak suka yang manis?" Alis Levi terangkat sebelah, kaki diketuk-ketuk pelan di lantai.

"Ah, suka kok, senpai. Hanya cokelat dan permen saja yang tidak. Trauma masa kecil." Eren mengangkat bahu singkat.

Si brunette kembali menyendok sesendok, memasukkannya ke mulut, mengunyah lalu menelan. "Levi-senpai sendiri?"

"Aku kurang begitu suka dengan yang manis." Levi menjawab simpel dan kembali menyesap minumannya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Hmm, begitu," gumam Eren pelan.

Sendokan tiramisu berikutnya, masuk ke mulut, di kunyah, lalu di telan. Sesendok lagi, masuk ke mulut, kunyah, dan telan. Sendok berikutnya, _mulut_, kunyah, telan. Sendok berikutnya…Loh? Kenapa tidak masuk ke—

"Levi-senpai!"

Levi mengerjap beberapa kali. "…Apa?" Entah kenapa Levi merasa kecewa sendok berikutnya tidak masuk ke _mulut_ sang brunette.

Sendok tiramisu digerak-gerakkan ke arahnya. "Tadi aku tanya, Levi-senpai kan suka espresso, jadi yah, mungkin Levi-senpai akan suka tiramisu?"

_Akan suka, hmm?_ "Mungkin. …Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?"

"Buktikan? Maksu—"

**_Hap._**

Ucapan Eren terhenti saat sendok yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba berpindah tempat ke dalam mulut sang pemuda berambut hitam. Tanpa _warning_ Levi langsung melahap tiramisu yang ada di sendok yang belum sempat disantap sang brunette. Salah bocah itu sendiri yang membuat kegiatan makan kue jadi terlihat sangat… _tempting_.

Huh. "Tidak buruk." Dan dia mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh. Memang tiramisu itu rasanya manis, tapi bukan manis yang membuatnya serasa ingin memuntahkan seluruh sarapan paginya. Belum lagi kue kejunya yang empuk, dengan biskuit yang gurih, dan bubuk kakao yang ditaburkan di atasnya membuat perpaduan yang yah, harus Levi akui lumayan lah…

"Iya kan, senpai? Tiramisu itu kue favouritku. Terutama tiramisu di sini. Dari sekian banyak tiramisu yang kucoba di tempat lain, tiramisu disini yang paling enak!" Eren menjelaskan dengan berapi-rapi.

Sudah Levi tetapkan. Mulai sekarang tiramisu adalah kue favouritnya.

Yah, dia tidak punya kue favourit sebelumnya jadi tidak masalah menjadikan tiramisu yang pertama. Terlebih karena sang bocah juga menyukainya.

Dan terutama karena pertama kali memakan kue itu dari satu sendok yang _sama_. Rasa _manis_nya jadi berkali-kali lipat.

Levi meminum sisa espressonya yang tersisa. Pada saat yang sama sang brunette juga selesai melahap sendok terakhir parfaitnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Levi bangkit lebih dulu dari kursinya. Eren mengangguk dan mengikuti gerakan seniornya.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Levi meletakkan beberapa lembar uang kertas di meja sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan Eren mengikuti di belakang.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang tidak masalah kan?" gerutu Levi mulai kesal.

Bocah brunette di sampingnya tak henti-hentinya protes tentang 'harusnya dia membayar', 'dia lebih banyak memesan' atau semacamnya, Levi tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Pemuda bermanik obsidian itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa anak itu mempersoalkannya.

"Tapi—" Eren mengotot.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi," tandas Levi.

Hening beberapa saat. Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka dan kebisingan jalan raya yang terdengar.

Sepertinya pemilik manik zamrud itu akhirnya mengala—

"Kalau begitu makan malam sebentar giliranku!" Angguk sang brunette mantap.

Yah, benar. Seperti anak keras kepala itu akan mengalah saja.

Levi hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Jadi? Kemana sekarang?" Levi memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Eh? Yah, kalau aku akan menyerahkan titipan. Levi-senpai sendiri?"

"…Aku ikut denganmu."

"Eehh?"

"Lagipula aku sedang senggang dan malas pulang." Levi hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Levi menyipitkan matanya.

Eren menggeleng keras. "Hah? Ah! TIDAK! TIDAK! Sama sekali tidak! Tapi Levi-senpai benar akan menemaniku?!" Manik hijau zamrud berbinar-binar penuh harap.

Levi menyentil pelan jidat sang brunette. "Harus berapa kali dulu kubilang baru kau mengerti hah?"

"Ouch." Eren mengusap jidatnya. "Yah, hanya memastikan siapa tau telingaku salah dengar." Eren menggaruk belakang kepalanya, meringis.

"Kau tidak senang aku ikut?"

Lagi-lagi sang brunette menggeleng lebih keras dari yang diperlukan. "Senang! SENANG! Senang sekali malah!" Senyum besar mengembang di wajah bulatnya.

Ah, gawat.

"Kalau begitu cepat tunjukkan jalannya," perintah Levi yang berjalan mendahului juniornya.

Mereka sebaiknya segera tiba di tempat tujuan.

…sebelum Levi tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat _macam-macam _dengan bocah di belakangnya.

* * *

"Jadi…Toko bunga?" Levi menatap dengan datarnya papan yang bertuliskan "Maria's Rose" di depannya.

Eren mengangguk. "Kebetulan pemilik toko ini teman lama orang tuaku," jawab Eren tepat sebelum seorang wanita keluar.

"…Ha? Eren? Kaukah itu?" seru perempuan yang sepertinya berada di akhir umur tiga puluhan.

"Ah! Renee-san!"

"Jadi itu betul kau Eren! Woah, lama tidak bertemu kau sudah besar sekarang!" perempuan paruh baya itu langsung memeluk erat sang brunette.

"Hahaha, Renee-san bisa saja."

"Meski begitu sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung. Bagaimana? Carla dan Grisha sehat-sehat saja kan?" Renee melepaskan pelukan.

Eren mengangguk. "Ayah dan ibu sehat-sehat saja."

"Senang mendengarnya!" Wanita berambut cokelat tua itu mencubit pipi Eren gemas. "Jadi? Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkunjung? Mikasa dan Armin mana? Kukira kalian sudah melupakan kami!"

Ah, betapa Levi iri dengannya.

"Tidak kok, Renee-san! Hanya saja sedang sibuk-sibuknya, Mikasa dan Armin juga." Eren mengusap pelan pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Oh! Kalau tidak salah kau sudah masuk SMA ya?"

"Tepat!" Eren membusungkan dadanya bangga.

"Hoh, jadi ternyata Eren kecil kita sudah besar ya?"

"Ugh. Renee-san…" protes kecil dari Eren terdengar.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya tertawa melihat sang brunette. "Kau tidak berubah ya? Masih tidak suka dipanggil Eren kecil, hmm?" Renee menaik-naikkan alisnya menggoda.

"Renee-san!"

"Hahaha, bercanda, bercanda~! Dasar kau ini." Renee mengacak-acak pelan rambut Eren.

Hmm, sepertinya Levi juga harus mencobanya sekali-kali.

"Jadi? Ada keperluan apa kesini? Karena Mikasa dan Armin tidak ikut, kutebak kau tidak hanya sekedar berkunjung kan? Ah, tapi kalau kau mencari Hannes dia sedang keluar."

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya membawa titipan dari ibu."

"Ara, oleh-oleh dari Jerman kah?"

Eren menggangguk singkat sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

"Ah, sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibumu." Renee mengambil bungkusan dari tangan si brunette.

"Aduh, sampai lupa." Wanita parah baya itu menepuk jidatnya. "Ayo masuk dulu, Eren, dan—err, siapa ya?" Renee menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung menatap Levi. Sepertinya dia baru saja menyadari kehadiran pemuda bermanik obsidian itu.

"Ah, ini kakak kelasku, Renee-san, Levi." Eren tersenyum lebar. "Levi-senpai, ini Renee-san, teman lama orang tuaku."

Levi hanya menundukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Kakak kelasmu, eh?" Renee menggangguk-angguk sambil memperhatikan Levi dengan seksama. Beberapa detik kemudian seringai lebar mengembang di wajah sang wanita paruh baya.

"Ohohoho. Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi begitu toh."

"Mengerti? Apanya?" Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ada deh~ Eh, ayo masuk ke dalam dulu, tidak enak di luar begini."

"Ah, maaf, Renee-san. Sebetulnya saya mau mampir sebentar, tapi sayang besok masih banyak tugas..." Eren menggaruk tengkuknya tidak enak.

"Ya, sayang sekali. Padahal kau sudah lama tidak mampir." Renee menghela napas kecewa. "Dan lagi sebenarnya ada satu hal kecil yang ingin kupastikan..." Wanita paruh baya itu mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir sambil melirik ke arah Levi terang-terangan.

Levi menekuk sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf, Renee-san…"

"Urm, ya sudah kalau begitu. Eh, tapi kapan-kapan mampir kemari! Ajak Mikasa dan Armin juga. Nanti kubuatkan pudding kesukaan kalian." Sang wanita mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Manik hijau zamrud seketika berbinar. "Iya! Pasti nanti kami mampir kemari!"

Renee mengganguk. "Kau juga mampirlah," tambah wanita itu kemudian, sambil tersenyum kea rah pemuda bermanik obsidian.

Levi yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba hanya bisa mengganguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Renee-san."

"Ya, ya."

"Permisi." Eren menunduk singkat dan berbalik badan. Levi mengikuti.

"Permisi."

"Hati-hati di jalan! Ingat, jangan lupa nanti mampir ya!" seru sang wanita sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya!" Sang brunette menyahut balik.

Diam-diam di belakangnya sang pemuda berambut hitam gagak menghela napas lega. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih lama berbincang dengan wanita itu.

_Hanya sekali lihat dan tahu._ Levi merinding.

Wanita dan insting tajam mereka memang mengerikan.

* * *

"Eh, eh! Tau tidak sekarang karnaval keliling sedang singgah di pusat kota?"

"Ah, yang benar?! Masa?"

"Serius! Kita singgah yuk. Lagipula sedang senggang juga."

"Oh! Aku juga mau ikut!"

"Aku juga, aku juga!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi! Ayo!"

Samar-samar Levi mendengar percakapan siswi sekolah lain tidak jauh dari mereka. Bagaimana tidak kalau mereka bicara dengan volume cempreng yang di setting sebesar-besarnya.

…dan sepertinya brunette di belakangnya juga mendengarkan.

Levi menghela napas.

"Loh? Levi-senpai mau kemana? Arah perpustakaannya kan kesini?" Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran karena seniornya tiba-tiba merubah arah tujuan.

"Ke karnaval. Kita singgah sebentar."

"Eh? Tapi bukunya—?"

"Masih ada setengah jam lebih sebelum perpustakaan tutup. Masih sempat." Levi membuka ponselnya, mengecek untuk memastikan.

_5.15 p.m._

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, dia perhatikan.

"Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Levi datar sebelum dia memutuskan berjalan lebih dulu, tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Tidak perlu bertanya pun sebenarnya pemuda bermanik obsidian itu sudah tau jawabannya.

"…ugh! Senpai, tunggu aku!"

* * *

Begitu masuk ke dalam–dengan Eren bersikeras untuk tidak dibayarkan tiket masuk–, sang brunette langsung melesat menghampiri satu stan di pojok dekat pintu masuk. Shooting stan.

"AH! I–itu…!" Eren menunjuk satu benda yang di gantung di atas pajangan.

Levi mendongak. Benda yang ditatap sang brunette hanyalah sebuah bantal kepala kecil bulat berwarna hijau tua dengan gambar…sayap(kah?) yang saling menyilang berwarna hitam dan putih. Tidak ada yang spesial.

"Tidak mungkin…" Tapi sepertinya Eren tidak sependapat karena bocah itu, secara harfiah, menatap benda itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Tatapannya seperti orang yang baru saja menemukan sumber air di gurun pasir tak berujung.

"Wi–Wings of Freedom! Itu benar-benar Wings of Freedom!" pekik sang brunette girang.

Wings of Freedom?

"Senpai! Boleh aku main?"

Levi berhenti sejenak. "… Lakukan sesukamu."

Mendengar itu Eren tersenyum lebih lebar. "Sir, aku mau main!" Eren langsung menyerahkan tiketnya dengan berapi-api kepada penjaga stan.

Mana mungkin Levi menolak permintaan bocah itu. Dengan mata berbinar-binar yang Levi merasa harus menggosok matanya karena dia bersumpah dia baru saja melihat mata itu bersinar, dan senyum paling lebar yang pernah dia lihat tercetak di wajah bulat itu, Levi merasa apa pun yang diminta bocah itu akan dia lakukan.

"Woah, woah. Santai, dik." Penjaga stan, seorang pria paruh baya berjanggut dengan rambut botak tengah menyahut sebelum mengambil sebuah senapan palsu dan beberapa peluru karet. "Kau tau peraturannya kan?" Pria itu bertanya memastikan.

Eren hanya mengganguk singkat, tangan terjulur meminta senapan. "Hanya perlu manjatuhkan kalengnya kan?"

Penjaga stan itu menggangguk sebelum menyerahkan senapannya.

"Sini berikan padaku bungkusannya." Levi gatal sendiri melihat sang bocah brunette kesusahan memegang senjata sambil menenteng bungkusan berisi buku-buku yang tebalnya keterlaluan itu.

"Ah, iya, maaf merepotkan." Eren menyerahkan bungkusan ke Levi.

"Yosh!" Segera setelah Eren menyerahkan bungkusan, dia langsung membidik tumpukan kaleng dan menembak.

Peluru meleset total.

Levi bersiul rendah.

"Ugh." Eren refleks mundur ke belakang. "Se–sekali lagi!" sang brunette kembali membidik.

Peluru melesat hampir mengenai kepala penjaga stan yang langsung menunduk dengan cepat. "Hey! Hati-hati!" bentaknya.

"Ah! Maaf, maaf!" Eren membungkukkan kepalanya berkali-kali sebelum kembali membidik.

"Kali ini pasti…" Peluru berikutnya juga meleset.

Begitu pula dengan yang berikutnya.

Yang berikutnya sama saja.

Begitu seterusnya hingga tinggal satu peluru yang tersisa.

Eren melipat kedua lengan sweater merah batanya sampai siku. Dia kemudian menarik napas pelan sebelum membidik sambil berkomat-kamit entah apa Levi tidak bisa dengar.

Ditembakkannya peluru itu dan… meleset lima senti dari jarak kaleng yang paling ujung.

"Sial!" Eren mengumpat.

_Hmm._

"Aku mau main lagi!" Tepat setelah Eren mengatakan itu ponselnya berdering. Dikeluarkannya ponsel berwarna merah tua itu dari saku celananya.

Dibukanya ponsel itu dan dilihatnya layarnya sejenak. Sepertinya pesan teks karena sang brunette langsung menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menutup dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku.

"Maaf, pak. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi." Eren menyerahkan kembali senapan ke sang penjaga stan.

"Oh? Kau sudah menyerah? Tumben." Levi mengangkat alisnya, sedikit terkejut.

"Ah? Hahaha, perpustakaan lima belas menit lagi tutup soalnya. Tadi Armin tanya aku sudah mengembalikan bukunya atau belum. Aku malas diceramahi panjang lebar kalau sampai rumah."

"Oh…" Levi hanya menggangguk. "Jadi kita kembali?"

Sang brunette hanya mengganguk singkat, menatap sejenak bantal hijau tadi sebelum beranjak dari stan menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu kami permisi." Membungkuk singkat dan mereka segera keluar dari perpustakaan Sina.

"Fiuh, untung saja tadi masih sempat." Pemuda brunette menghela napas lega begitu menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari gedung.

'Sempat' sebenarnya bukan kata yang tepat karena mereka mengembalikan buku itu ke petugas penjaga _sedetik _sebelum jam dinding besar yang di pajang di belakang dinding counter berbunyi. Setelah pulang dari karnaval, mereka hanya punya waktu tujuh menit sebelum perpustakaan ditutup. Meski lokasi perpustakaan itu tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa blok dari tempat karnaval diselenggarakan, tapi tetap saja jika ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki akan memakan waktu _lebih_ dari tujuh menit. Terpaksa mereka harus berlari untuk mengejar waktu tutup gedung itu.

Sepertinya hal pertama yang harus dilakukan Levi setelah pulang adalah mandi.

Jika seandainya dia sudah punya kendaraan sendiri, dia tidak mungkin akan berada dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti gerah begini.

Oh, betapa Levi tidak sabar untuk menunggu ulang tahunnya tahun ini.

Delapan belas tahun = Surat ijin mengemudi = Kendaraan pribadi = _Lebih banyak waktu bersama sang brunette._

Tidak pernah Levi menunggu hari ulang tahunnya sebesar dia menunggunya tahun ini.

"Senpai, maaf. Karena terlalu lama di stan tadi kita tidak sempat berkeliling di karnaval," gumam pemuda bermanik hijau zamrud di sampingnya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan."

"Tapi…" Eren menghela napas berat.

"Sudah kubilang—"

**_Kruyuk._**

"…Ah. Lebih baik kita pergi cari tempat makan."

"I–ide bagus, senpai. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam ya? Ha…ha…ha." Eren menggaruk tengkuknya yang kemungkinan tidak gatal, warna merah dengan cepat menjalar ke pipi.

Levi baru saja menemukan hal lain yang sangat disukainya, rona merah di pipi sang bocah brunette. Levi sudah memutuskan. Membuat bocah itu tersipu adalah kegiatan nomor _satu_ dalam daftar kegiatan sehari-harinya. Yang lain menyusul di belakang.

"Err… jadi Levi-senpai mau makan apa?" suara pemuda bermanik zamrud menyadarkan Levi dari lamunannya.

Levi hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Apa saja tidak masalah." Toh, dia bukan tipe _picky_ dalam hal makanan. "…asal itu higienis," tambahnya beberapa sesaat kemudian.

Eren menggangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kebetulan ada kedai makan langgananku dekat sini, Levi-senpai tidak keberatan kita kesana?"

"Tunjukkan jalannya."

* * *

"…Eren." Levi memulai.

Eren berbalik. "Ya, senpai?"

"Bisa kau singkirkan benda bulat—(laknat, tambahnya dalam hati) ini dari hadapanku?" pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Levi.

"Bulat? …Oh! Maksud senpai telur rebus?"

"Apapun namanya cepat singkirkan."

Levi tidak tahu kalau kedai makan langganan yang sang brunette maksud adalah kedai oden bernama 'Shi-Gan-Shi-Na' yang terletak di pinggir jalan dekat taman kota.

Levi juga tidak tahu kalau pemiliknya adalah suami dari perempuan pemilik toko bunga yang mereka kunjungi tadi sore. (Siapa lagi namanya? Rivanna? Rosa?)

Dan Levi lebih, _lebih_ tidak tahu kalau benda terkutuk itu ada di dalam daftar pesanan 'seperti biasa' juniornya. Jadi saat Levi memesan pesanan yang sama, bisa bayangkan betapa shocknya pemuda bermanik obsidian itu saat dia menemukan benda bulat laknat terkutuk yang dimaksud mengambang dengan manisnya di antara bahan-bahan makanan lain di mangkuknya.

"Urm, kalau begitu untukku boleh?" tanya Eren dengan antusias yang (lagi-lagi) kelewat berlebihan.

_Oh, dengan senang hati._ "…ambil saja kalau kau mau."

"Terima kasih!" Sang brunette lalu mengambil telur rebus di mangkuk Levi dengan sumpit yang baru diambilnya. Diam-diam Levi menghela napas lega saat benda bulat itu telah pindah tempat ke mangkuk sang brunette.

"Tapi tidak kusangka, Levi-senpai ternyata tidak suka telur ya?"

Kata 'tidak suka' sebenarnya tidak tepat.

Levi membenci benda itu. _Sangat_ membenci benda itu.

Jika cokelat yang terlalu manis membuatnya _serasa_ ingin memuntahkan seluruh makan paginya, maka benda bulat lonjong yang berisi kuning-kuning itu akan membuat dia _langsung_ memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Hanya telur rebus," Levi menjawab singkat.

"Oh…"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eh? Telur rebus maksudnya?"

Levi mengangguk.

"Hahaha, suka. Sangat suka malah!" jawab sang brunette sambil melahap setengah bagian telur rebus yang ada di mangkuknya dengan bahagianya.

Oke, terjawab sudah. Mereka tercipta untuk satu sama lain. Terlebih karena mereka berdua saling melengkapi seperti ini.

Baru saja Levi membuka mulut untuk menanggapi, ponsel pemuda brunette berdering.

"Halo? Oh, kau, Mikasa—Hah?... Aku ada di luar, kenapa? …Tsk, aku masih ada urusan. Lagipula ini masih jam 6…Iya, iya. Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Kalian makanlah, tidak usah menungguku. Aku singgah makan di kedai Hannes-san. —Iya, iya, aku tau! Dasar bawel! Tiga puluh menit lagi aku sampai rumah." Ponsel merah ditutup dengan kasar .

"Oh? Itu Mikasa, ya?" Penjual oden yang ternyata bernama 'Hannes' itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa dengannya? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan dia?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya menyuruhku segera pulang." Eren mengedikkan bahunya dengan ekspresi kesal jelas terukir di wajahnya.

"Hahaha. Tidak usah marah begitu, Eren! Dia hanya peduli padamu, kau tau?"

"Dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" geram Eren sambil menggigit tahu odennya dengan kasar.

"Dia hanya terlalu peduli. Semestinya kau—" Kata-katanya terpotong oleh seorang pelanggan yang baru datang. "Odennya, tolong dua."

"—ya, tunggu sebentar!" seru Hannes seketika. "Aku ke belakang dulu ya," pamitnya sebelum dia kembali membuat dua mangkuk oden di counter belakang.

"Bagaimana? Senpai suka odennya?" tanya sang brunette setelah penjual tadi pergi membuat pesanan pengunjung yang datang.

"…Lumayan." Levi akui, tadinya selera makannya hilang setelah melihat benda…lonjong itu. Tapi karena tidak ingin mengecewakan sang junior, dia tetap menyantap hidangan di depannya. Siapa sangka setelah memakan itu selera makannya kembali. Apalagi disantap saat masih panas-panasnya. Cuaca yang masih dingin meski sudah memasuki musim semi membuat oden yang mereka makan jadi berlipat ganda kenikmatannya.

Sang brunette yang sempat kesal karena percakapan mengenai saudara angkatnya tadi langsung kembali berseri-seri setelah mendengar jawaban seniornya.

"Meski disini tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung seperti di tempat lain, tapi oden buatan Hannes-san yang paling enak!" Eren memulai.

Levi hanya mengangguk.

"Kuahnya juga beda dari di tempat lain. Unik. Entah bagaimana Hannes-san membuatnya tapi rasanya khas. Belum lagi—" sang brunette melanjutkan menjelaskan panjang lebar. Levi hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali menggangguk jika diperlukan. Dia menemukan dirinya nyaman hanya dengan mendengarkan pemilik manik hijau zamrud itu berbicara.

"Intinya! Dari sekian banyak kedai oden yang kukunjungi, oden di sini yang paling enak menurutku! Kalo Levi-senpai?"

Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan jajanan di pinggir jalan karena kebersihannya yang tidak terjamin, jadi dia kurang begitu tahu bagaimana rasa oden di tempat lain.

…tapi kalo Eren mengatakan oden buatan di sini paling enak, maka oden buatan di sini yang paling enak. Sesimpel itu.

"…Aku sependapat denganmu."

* * *

"Hannes-san, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas odennya."

"Sama-sama. Lain kali mampir lagi ya! Titip salam juga untuk Mikasa. Jangan sering bertengkar dengannya. Akur-akurlah sedikit. Oh, dan Armin juga!"

"Iya, iya."

Setelah selesai makan oden dan berpamitan, Levi dan Eren segera menuju ke stasiun kereta.

"Oh, hampir lupa! Hey, Eren, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Hannes saat Levi dan Eren sudah berjalan agak jauh dari kedai oden miliknya.

"Ya, Hannes-san? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya pemuda brunette begitu pemilik kedai tiba di hadapan mereka dengan napas terengah-engah, diceknya ponsel yang berada di saku celananya untuk memastikan benda itu ada disana.

"Bukan, bukan," Hannes menjawab begitu napasnya kembali normal. "Ini ada titipan. Tadi Renee menyuruhku mengantarkannya, tapi berhubung kau berkunjung, jadi sekalian saja." Pemilik kedai itu menyengir sambil memberikan bungkusan ke arah brunette.

"Titipan dari Renee-san? Apa isinya?" Eren mengecek isi bungkusan.

"Hehe, itu manjū. Makanlah nanti dengan Mikasa dan Armin."

"Woah! Terima kasih banyak Hannes-san! Sampaikan ke Renee-san juga!"

"Oke, oke. Nanti kusampaikan."

Sang brunette mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kami permisi."

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Hannes berkata sebelum berlari kembali ke kedainya yang semakin dipadati pengunjung yang baru datang.

* * *

"Biar aku saja."

"Eh? Ah, tidak usah, senpai. Aku bayar sendiri saja."

"Eren." Levi menatap tajam. "Biar. Aku. Saja." Levi menekankan setiap kata.

"…Ba–baik, senpai."

Ketika mau membayar uang karcis, Levi bersikeras untuk membayarkan mereka berdua. Entah kenapa tapi dia tidak suka saat sang brunette yang membayar oden mereka sebelumnya. Dia merasa…tidak nyaman. Mungkin karena dia lebih senior makanya dia tidak suka jika juniornya yang membayarkan?

Mungkin. Bisa jadi.

Setelah selesai mengambil karcis dari mesin karcis mereka berdua langsung bergegas menuju peron karena kereta sebentar lagi akan berangkat.

Setibanya di gerbang karcis, Levi memasukkan karcisnya terlebih dulu dan masuk ke peron. Bagai anak ayam yang tanpa diperintah akan selalu setia mengikuti induknya, Eren mengikuti dengan patuh di belakang.

Ketika pintu kereta terbuka, mereka berdua bersama para penumpang lainnya segera masuk dan Levi langsung memilih duduk dekat pintu. Dengan Eren duduk di sebelahnya tentu saja.

Levi perhatikan ada lumayan banyak penumpang selain mereka. Beberapa orang yang lebih tua sedikit umurnya darinya sedang beberapa lainnya orang kantoran yang berdasi. Sisanya hanyalah siswa SMA seperti mereka yang sepertinya pulang larut karena kegiatan ekstrakulikuler atau kerja sambilan.

Sebenarnya dirinya sendiri sudah cukup umur untuk mengambil satu atau dua kerja sambilan. Tapi entahlah, bayangan dirinya melakukan salah satu kerja sambilan sangat…tidak cocok untuknya.

Khayalan Levi buyar seketika tanpa sengaja dia melihat dari sudut mata, juniornya tengah meronggoh saku dan mengeluarkan DX yang ternyata sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah berpisah dari DXmu ya?" Levi lagi-lagi tanpa sadar mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya sebelum dia bisa mencerna. Samar-samar dia mengingat kenalan berambut kuncir kudanya mengatakan hal serupa.

"Eh? Ya, begitulah, senpai," Eren menjawab meringis.

"…AoT?" tanya Levi sesaat setelah dia melihat sekilas judul yang tertera di layar konsol game itu. _Game itu lagi?_

Eren mengangguk. "'Humanity's Last Hope.' Senpai tau?"

"Cuma pernah dengar." Levi mengedikkan bahunya singkat. _Baru tadi pagi malah_.

"Oh… berarti Levi-senpai belum pernah main?"

Levi hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, senpai mau coba main?" tawar sang brunette lagi-lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar yang jujur tidak bisa ditolak bahkan oleh seorang Levi sekalipun.

Sepertinya pemuda bermanik obsidian itu benar-benar harus pergi check-up untuk memeriksa apakah ada keganjalan pada pupil matanya. Kau tau? Bagian yang berfungsi untuk mengatur banyak masuknya cahaya. Mungkin bagian itu ada sedikit kerusakan sehingga menyebabkan dia berilusi melihat sesuatu yang tidak ada.

"…berikan padaku." Levi berkata sesaat kemudian, satu tangan terjulur ke sang brunette. Eren dengan senang hati menyerahkan 3DX merah tua miliknya ke pemuda raven.

"Etto, kalau untuk Levi-senpai sepertinya lebih cocok menggunakan avatar Corporal Rivaille," kata Eren kemudian sambil menekan beberapa tombol untuk pilihan setting di DX-nya.

Levi mengernyit. _Lagi-lagi nama itu._

Tunggu.

"Jadi selama ini avatar yang kau mainkan yang mana?"

Eren mengerjap. "Eh? Ah, itu Yeagar," jawab pemuda bermanik zamrud itu sambil menunjuk salah satu karakter di layar. "Ini. Yang berambut cokelat kastanye."

Alis Levi terangkat sebelah. "Bukannya corporal Rivai—atau apapun namanya itu favouritmu?"

"Corporal Rivaille." Eren mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu dia berhenti sejenak. "Loh? Darimana Levi-senpai tau Corporal Rivaille karakter favouritku?"

_'Dari seorang kenalan yang sebenarnya aku menyesal mengenalnya, yang entah spesies dan gendernya apa, yang tampaknya mengetahui banyak hal, dan creep adalah nama tengahnya.'_ Inginnya Levi menjawab demikian tapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niat dan memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Tebakan beruntung." saja.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan nama baiknya tercemar hanya karena mengutarakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya adalah fakta nyata itu. Dia juga tidak akan membiarkan dirinya di cap 'aneh' oleh adik kelasnya. Terutama karena dia adalah adik kelasnya yang _itu_, makanya dia akan mati-matian untuk tidak membiarkannya.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak perlu usaha keras karena adik kelasnya itu termasuk salah satu orang yang, pribadi untuk Levi, gampang ditipu. Lihat saja sekarang sang brunette itu hanya ber 'oh' dengan rianya.

"Jadi?"

Eren melongo. "Jadi?"

"Tsk. Maksudku, jadi kenapa kau tidak memainkan karakter itu selama ini?" Levi mendecak.

"Err, yah, itu karena aku merasa tidak pantas memainkannya," jawab sang brunette sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

Mendengar jawaban juniornya, giliran Levi yang melongo dengan bodohnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak dia tampakkan. Oh, tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan jika ada orang yang mengatakan padanya kalau besok dunia kiamat, orang itu tidak akan mendapat respon apapun selain 'oh' darinya. Butuh lebih dari sekedar usaha dan rencana matang untuk membuatnya terkejut, kau lihat?

"…tidak pantas memainkannya?" ulang Levi memastikan siapa tau telinganya membohonginya.

Eren mengangguk mantap. "Tidak pantas memainkannya."

"Dan kenapa bisa?" Levi tidak pernah merasa sekonyol ini saat dia bertanya.

Tapi sepertinya juniornya itu tidak sependapat. Dengan bangganya bocah yang hanya beda dua tahun dari Levi itu mengepalkan erat dua tangannya dan mendeklarasikan dengan lantang nan berapi-api alasannya. "Itu sudah pasti karena Corporal Rivaille itu terlalu bagus untuk kumainkan, senpai! Prajurit terkuat umat manusia yang lebih mementingkan nyawa prajurit dan rekan-rekannya di atas nyawanya. Meski tidak tampak peduli, tapi dia tidak pernah memandang sebelah mata nyawa manusia. Aku benar-benar salut padanya!"

Levi sangat iri dengan karakter yang notabene cuma fiksi itu, sampai-sampai tidak masuk di akal.

"Ah. Senpai sudah mulai."

Levi menatap layar konsol game itu sejenak. Pemuda bermanik obsidian itu memperhatikan bahwa yang dimaksud dengan 'Corporal Rivaille' itu ternyata adalah karakter male dengan tinggi 150-an(atau 160?), berambut hitam legam berantakan dengan poni belah tengah. Karakternya didesain menggunakan kemeja merah tua dengan kancing atas terbuka dilengkapi dengan coat hitam legam, dan celana panjang berwarna senada. Karakter corporal itu juga memegang semacam senjata yang menyerupai pedang perak dan sebuah alat di pinggangnya entah apa.

'Biasa saja,' gumam Levi. (dalam hati, tentunya.)

Saat kata 'start' muncul di layar, Levi mulai memainkan game itu.

Ternyata game itu tidak terlalu buruk bagi selera Levi. Pemuda berambut hitam gagak itu kurang lebih bisa menangkap jalan ceritanya. Yah, yang jelas yang harus dia lakukan hanya membantai setiap raksasa yang muncul dan menghalangi jalannya, dan menghindari agar karakternya tidak tertangkap. Tidak terlalu rumit.

Levi juga menyadari ternyata alat yang ada di pinggang karakter yang sedang dimainkannya itu adalah alat yang memungkinnya untuk berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain lewat udara. Seperti berayun tapi lebih cepat dan dengan kontrol yang lebih tepat.

Levi mengerjap. _Apa yang…?_

"Woah! Levi-senpai hebat!" Eren tiba-tiba memekik tidak percaya.

"Apanya?"

"Levi-senpai bisa mengeluarkan gerakan spesial Corporal Rivaille, Whirlwind Cuts!" Eren mendeklarasikan dengan kagum jelas tertulis di seluruh mukanya.

"Biasa saja," Lagi-lagi Levi hanya menjawab santai karena jujur, dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

_Whirlwind Cuts? Apa lagi itu?_ Levi hanya menekan tombol ini, kemudian tombol itu. Kau taulah seperti ketika kau memainkan sebuah game tapi tidak tau tombol apa yang untuk menendang, mana yang untuk memukul, jadi kau memutuskan untuk menekan semua tombol secara acak sambil berharap kau bisa memberikan luka fatal pada musuhmu. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu lah kondisi Levi sekarang.

Hanya saja, hari ini adalah salah satu hari baiknya, jadi gerakan menekan-tombol-secara-acak itu berguna untuknya.

"Levi-senpai yakin ini pertama kalinya senpai main?!" tanya juniornya itu masih dengan mata membelalak bulat tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mata masih fokus ke layar konsol.

Eren menggeleng. "Yah, bukan begitu. Hanya saja susah dipercaya. Aku saja yang sudah berbulan-bulan main baru kemarin tau teknik special Yeager."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, bocah," Levi mengejek ringan. Pura-pura tentu saja.

Eren mengangguk. "Aku memang tidak apa-apanya dibanding Levi-senpai. Levi-senpai memang hebat!"

Levi mem-pause gamenya sejenak kemudian berbalik menatap sang brunette. Sang brunette yang ditatap hanya menatap heran karena seniornya tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapnya.

"…kau ini bodoh ya?" tanya Levi tidak percaya.

"Eh? Yah, kalau menurut senpai peringkat lima kelas itu masih masuk kategori bodoh berarti aku—"

"Tsk, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, kau tau?" Levi menghela napas.

"Hah?" Alis Eren berkerut kusut. Pemuda bermanik zamrud itu jelas-jelas bingung.

"Aku tadi hanya bercanda, bodoh. Tidak usah kau tanggapi." Levi menyentil jidat sang brunette.

Mengerjap pelan beberapa kali, kemudian sadar apa yang seniornya maksud, Eren hanya ber 'oh' spontan.

"Dasar…" Levi kemudian kembali memainkan game di DX juniornya yang sempat terhenti di adegan saat dia–karakter yang dia mainkan–baru saja akan menghadapi raksasa setinggi 10 m.

"Tapi yang kubilang tadi itu betul."

Levi menekan beberapa tombol, membuat karakter yang dia mainkan langsung menebas dalam leher si raksasa. "Yang mana?" Pemuda bermanik obsidian itu tanpa sadar mengernyit jijik saat percikan darah sang raksasa mengenai coat hitam karakternya. Entah kenapa tapi Levi muak melihat raksasa-raksasa yang ada dalam game itu.

"Kalau Levi-senpai itu hebat, dan aku tidak ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu," jawab sang brunette dengan yakinnya.

"Maksudmu?" Levi melirik Eren sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada layar konsol. Levi menekan cepat beberapa tombol dan sukses menghindari cengkraman tangan raksasa. _Hampir saja…_

"Menurutku Levi-senpai mirip seperti Corporal Rivaille."

_Hah?_ "Mirip?" ulang Levi kemudian menekan tombol pause lagi dan berbalik menatap bingung sang brunette.

Eren mengangguk. "Ya, mirip. Aku yakin, jika seandainya kita hidup di dunia seperti di AoT, Levi-senpai pasti akan menjadi seseorang seperti Corporal Rivaille. Prajurit terkuat umat manusia yang menghargai nyawa manusia lebih dari apapun."

Levi ingin membantah karena merasa dia bukan lah manusia semulia yang dikatakan juniornya itu. Tapi melihat keyakinan yang terukir jelas di manik hijau zamrud sang brunette, dia jadi tidak tega dan memilih untuk setuju saja.

"Hmm, begitu…" Levi kembali melanjutkan gamenya yang tertunda.

Eren lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hening kembali melanda.

Levi fokus dengan game yang dimainkannya. Dia sudah hampir sampai di gerbang kedua.

Pemuda bermanik obsidian itu benci mengakui, tapi dia menikmati dirinya (atau setidaknya karakter yang dia mainkan) membantai raksasa-raksasa menjijikkan itu dan menghapus senyum nista di wajah memuakkan mereka. Mungkin Levi harus mempertimbangkan untuk membeli salah satu konsol game ini. Bisa berguna untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang.

Lamunan Levi dibuyarkan saat dia merasa pundaknya tiba-tiba berat karena tambahan suatu beban. Dia menekan tombol pause dan melirik ke sebelahnya hanya untuk menemukan kalau juniornya itu jatuh tertidur di pundaknya.

Dilihatnya pemuda brunette itu bernapas pelan dan tenang. Teratur. Rambut cokelat brunettenya mengelitik leher Levi tapi dia tidak bergeming. Tidak ingin membangunkan sang brunette, pemuda bermanik obsidian itu bergerak pelan untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar nyaman bagi sang junior.

Raut wajah lelah jelas terpampang di wajah Eren. Tapi dia juga bisa melihat kalau adik kelasnya itu menikmati hari ini. Lihat saja, dia bisa tidur di kereta dengan penumpang yang lumayan banyak ini, dengan pulasnya.

"Hmm…"

Eren menggumam dalam tidurnya. Apa yang bocah itu mimpikan?

"…Levi-senpai."

Levi mematung.

Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Barusan juniornya itu memanggil namanya kan?

Tanpa sadar Levi menatap bibir kecil pemuda brunette. Dia iseng membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika dia menyentuhkan bibirnya sendiri ke milik juniornya itu. Pasti rasanya…manis. Lebih manis dari tiramisu yang dia makan tadi siang tentu saja.

Levi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eren. Bisa dia rasakan napas hangat sang junior menerpa wajahnya saking dekatnya dia dengan sang brunette.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah bibir pemuda bermanik obsidian itu tinggal lima senti dari jarak milik adik kelasnya, Levi menyeringai.

Tidak. Jika dia ingin melakukan itu, dia akan melakukannya di saat yang tepat, di momen yang berkesan dan dengan kemauan juniornya sendiri. Bukan di kereta, dengan banyak orang yang melihat, perasaan gerah, dan sang mangsa hanya tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa tau apa-apa.

Oh, tidak. Levi ingin melihat rona merah itu di wajah sang junior saat momen yang tepat itu akhirnya tiba. Sangat ingin melihat sampai dia rela untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Lagipula, first time itu lebih meninggalkan bekas. Jadi dia harus melakukan yang terbaik kan?

Alih-alih menutup jarak intim antara keduanya, pemuda bermanik obsidian itu justru memundurkan wajahnya perlahan, dan mencubit pelan pipi sang brunette yang lagi-lagi tidak Levi sangka, ternyata lumayan empuk dan kenyal.

"Oi, bangun. Kita sudah tiba."

"Hah? Oh." Eren mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengusap pelan matanya sejenak berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk, kemudian beranjak berdiri dan mengikuti kakak kelasnya yang lebih dulu berjalan keluar dari kereta.

* * *

"Ah, sampai disini saja. Arah rumah senpai ke sebelah sana kan?" kata Eren sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang ditujunya.

_Tsk._ Levi mendecih dalam hati. Dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit lagi dengan sang brunette tapi tampaknya gagal.

Yah, toh besok mereka masih bertemu juga di sekolah. _Tahan Levi, tahan_, Levi mengingatkan dirinya.

Pemuda bermanik obsidian itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil menyerahkan bungkusan milik sang brunette. "Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Eren balas mengangguk. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah bulatnya. "Hati-hati di jalan. Terima kasih untuk waktunya hari ini, senpai." Pemuda brunette itu kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Formal lagi kah?" Levi menggumam pelan.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Tidak lupakan." Levi menggeleng sekali dan kemudian menyetop sembarang taksi yang lewat. Dia sudah sangat gerah dan ingin cepat pulang supaya bisa langsung mandi air hangat.

Sebelum masuk di taksi dia mengacak pelan rambut sang brunette. "Kau juga hati-hati di jalan."

Eren yang terkejut hanya mengerjap berkali-kali dan mengangguk.

Setelah Levi memberitahukan tujuannya, dia duduk bersandar di sandaran taksi yang tidak dia duga cukup empuk.

Adik kelasnya itu benar-benar bodoh.

Dan lambat.

Sangat bodoh dan lambat untuk menyadari kalau bungkusan yang dia bawa bertambah jumlahnya.

"Dasar," gumam Levi tidak mampu menghapus senyum kecil yang tercetak di sudut bibirnya.

* * *

Suara pancuran air shower dimatikan. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan pemuda bermanik obsidian dengan menggunakan shirt hitam dan celana panjang berwarna senada keluar dengan handuk putih di atas kepala. Tetesan air menetes turun dari rambut hitam gagaknya yang masih basah.

Di meja belajar ponselnya berdering sekali.

Dia mengambil benda elektronik itu dan menatap layarnya dengan malas.

**_New Text Message_** tertulis di layar depan.

Dibukanya ponsel hitam itu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

**_From: Erwin_**

**_Levi, kau sudah tiba? Bagaimana tadi jalan-jalannya? Kudengar waktumu tadi menyenangkan._**

"Hanji." Levi menggeram murka.

Tidak terelakkan lagi makhluk bergender dan berspesies tidak jelas itu yang sudah memberitahukan teman pirangnya. Erwin adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak Levi inginkan untuk tahu. Siapa yang bisa memastikan apa yang bisa dilakukan pemuda pirang itu dengan informasi ini? Yang Levi tahu pasti bukan untuk hal baik dengan ukuran orang selicik dia.

Levi berhenti sejenak. Dia teringat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya seringai licik tercetak perlahan di wajahnya.

_'Two can play the game.' Jangan kira hanya kau yang bisa memainkan permainan ini, Erwin._

Sambil tetap menyeringai, ditekannya tombol **Reply** dan mulai mengetik balasan.

**_Kau sendiri bagaimana hah, Erwin? Kudengar tadi waktumu juga menyenangkan bersama sahabat Jaegar yang pirang itu. Siapa lagi namanya? Alen? Alert?_**

**Send.**

Belum semenit setelah dia membalas, ponsel di tangannya kembali bergetar.

**_New Text Message_**

**_Arlert. Namanya Armin Arlert._**

Dia kemudian menekan tombol **Reply **dan kembali mengetik.

**_Alert, Arlert, atau apapun itu terserah. Aku tidak peduli. Urus urusanmu sendiri._**

Ditekannya tombol **Send** sekali lagi sebelum ditutupnya ponsel hitam itu dan dilemparnya dengan asal ke tempat tidur.

Pemuda bermanik obsidian itu kemudian beranjak ke ruangan sebelah. Diambilnya salah satu gelas yang tersusun rapi di counter. Dibukanya kulkas hitam yang dirapatkan di pojok ruangan. Diisinya gelas kaca berukuran sedang itu dengan air dingin yang diambil dari dalam kulkas.

Baru dua kali teguk, di dengarnya ponselnya berdering di ruangan sebelah. Dibiarkannya alat elektronik itu berkoar-koar sementara dia meneguk habis air di dalam gelas. Rasa dingin dari air membasahi dahaganya.

Dibawanya gelas yang dipakai tadi ke wastafel untuk dicuci. Setelah selesai, dikeringkannya tangannya dengan handuk hijau tua kecil yang gantung di counter sebelum dia berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur.

Di tempat tidur, dilihatnya ponsel hitamnya tak juga berhenti-henti berdering.

Diseberanginya ruangan kamar dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Tanpa melihat ke layar, di angkatnya panggilan telepon pada dering ke lima.

"_Levi!_" Hanji berteriak. "_Kau tidak tau apa aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu selama—_" berhenti sejenak. "_—sembilan, sepuluh, dua belas menit hah!?_"

"Aku tau," Levi menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya. "Dan percayalah saat kubilang aku tidak peduli."

"_Kejam! Tega!_" perempuan berambut kuncir kuda menjawab sambil menangis meraung-raung di seberang. Hanya pura-pura tentu saja.

Levi mendesah. "Apa maumu?"

"_Hehe~_" Suara diseberang dengan cepat digantikan dengan suara kekeh-an. "_Tidak banyak. Hanya ingin tau bagaimana perkembangan sang corporal dan pemburu kecil kita~~_"

Corporal? "Hanji. Kau yakin tidak memata-matai Eren?"

"_Dan membahayakan diriku untuk dibantai tidak hanya olehmu tapi juga Ackerman? Pfft, please. Aku tidak _sebodoh_ itu, Levi._"

Levi mengedikkan bahunya. "Siapa yang tahu sejauh mana kadar kebodohanmu."

"_Kasar seperti biasanya. …Jadi? Bagaimana jalan-jalan kalian tadi? Apa kau sudah berhasil masuk tahap berikutnya? Kau tau lah apa maksudku. …Tunggu! Jangan katakan padaku kau bahkan sudah berhasil mencapai tahap puncak!?_" pekik Hanji dengan nafsunya. Didengarnya perempuan berkuncir kuda itu bahkan bersorak-sorak ria di seberang sana.

Benar-benar. Sepertinya Levi memang harus datang kesana dan menyumbat sendiri tenggorokan makhluk tidak jelas itu sebelum dia membuat dirinya kehilangan salah satu alat inderanya.

Tapi itu nanti. Dia tidak ingin merusak hari baik ini dengan harus diseret ke penjara karena melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap salah satu kenalan yang jujur dia menyesal mengenalnya.

"Belum ada," jawab Levi singkat.

Berhenti sejenak di seberang. "…_Belum ada?_" ulang Hanji.

"Belum ada."

"_…err, koreksi aku jika salah. Itu jawaban untuk pertanyaanku tadi atau untuk pertanyaanku yang lain?_" tanya perempuan itu lagi memastikan.

"Memangnya ada berapa pertanyaanmu?" Levi balik bertanya.

"_…satu._" jawab perempuan itu dengan nada tertolol yang pernah Levi dengar. Oh, betapa Levi ingin pergi kesana agar bisa merekam dalam ingatannya muka terbodoh yang pernah di buat perempuan berambut kuncir kuda itu.

"_Aish! Kau pasti bercanda denganku kan?_" suara protes terdengar setelah hening selama lima menit total di seberang.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

"_…Levi. Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Karena kalau kau memang sedang bercanda, ini tidak lucu sama sekali, kau tau?_"

"Hanji. Kau tahu kan seberapa bencinya aku mengulangi perkataanku?"

"_Tau. Hampir setara dengan kau membenci kuman, bakteri, dan teman-temannya itu._"

Levi hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"_Tapi, tapi! Aku tidak bisa percaya! Pukul aku jika seorang 'Levi' tidak mencapai perkembangan apapun bahkan dengan banyaknya waktu-waktu itu!?_"

"Siapa bilang tidak ada perkembangan apapun hei Hanji?"

"_Yah, aku tau. Tapi untuk ukuran sepertimu, aku prediksi hari ini saja minimal kau pasti sudah sampai pada tahap berikutnya! Tidak. Bahkan tahap, tahap, dan tahap selanjutnya!_" Hanji bersikeras.

"Kalau begitu keakuratan prediksimu masih kurang." Pemuda bermanik obsidian itu kemudian merongoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan gantungan strap pemberian sang brunette.

Ditatapinya strap itu sejenak sebelum kembali bicara dengan seringai kecil tercetak di wajah. "Pelan-pelan saja, Hanji. Pelan-pelan saja."

"_…Entah kenapa tapi aku benar-benar tidak habis mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Levi._"

Ngomong-ngomong soal jalan pikiran… "Katakan, kau kan yang memberitahu Erwin tentang hari ini?"

**Tut… Tut… Tut…**

Sambungan diputus di seberang.

Seringai Levi melebar. _Oh, Hanji. Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur dariku._

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

Ini demi apa jadi hancur begini!? x"S

AMPUNI SAYA WHITE DAY-NYA JADI GAJE BEGINI! D"X

AMPUNI SAYA ADEGAN ROMANCE, SUMMARY, DAN JUDULNYA SUPER CHEESY DAN AMATIRAN! DD"X

AMPUNI SAYA KARENA ONE-SHOT INI KELEWAT PANJANG DAN MEMBOSANKAN! DDD"X

Dan tenang. Tombol capslock saya belum rusak kok. :'D

…Belum. (._.)

.

.

.

Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. (._.)

Saya memang tidak bisa kalo tulis adegan _romance-romance_-an. D"x Selain karena imajinasi terbatas, lebih _prefer fluff_ soalnya. \(TwT;;) Lgipula kalau saya yang tulis, jadinya bakalan _awkward _sangat. Asli. Lihat saja contohnya di atas. :"3

(Padahal kalo membaca, imajinasi melayang sampai ke langit ketujuh_-)

Dan lagi, saya lagi gatal-gatalnya mau buat Levi PoV. Jadinya yahh.. (^-^;;)

Tapi karena Levi-nya sepertinya (sudah jelas) OoC, jdi mungkin ini crackfic kali ya? :"D (Karena tiga puluh tahun Levi itu _pervy_ luar dan dalam, yang tujuh belasnya hanya _pervy_ di dalam doang~~ /plak Just Kid'ing! x"DD)

Juga maaf kalo jadinya garing. Saya tidak ahli dalam humor… orz

Yah meski begitu, smoga tetap menghibur deh~ x"3

Dan untuk memberitahu, selain Renee, semua peran di atas ada di dalam canon. Bahkan penjaga stan di karnaval. Itu loh bapak-bapak yg d epsode 1, yg kepalanya di pukul pake kayu sma Eren gegara tuh orang nyindir Scouting Legion. o(=w=)o

Untuk appearance-nya Corporal Rivaille di game AoT sendiri, saya ambilnya seperti penampilan outfitnya Levi yg jadi propic FBku~~xDD And nope. Itu bukan gambarku. Hanya nemu doang. :"D

Oh dan hampir lupa!

_*drumrools*_

JENG JENG! Saya bawa kabar bahagia buat kalian semua~~ :DD

Untuk penggemar pair RivaEre dan EruMin, ayo ikut gabung di grup kita di FB! www . facebook groups / 1419102024985432 / (remove the spaces)

Dijamin bakalan puas disana! (kok kedengarannya ambigu ya? :DD) Pokoke', surganya para fujoshi ya sudah di sana itu~~ (/)/ Jadi tunggu apa lagi, segera join~~ xDD (mode sales:on)

Ayo, penulis Indonesia, mari bersama-sama kita ramaikan fandom ini~~! ( '^')9

.

.

.

_-Revoier-_

…by the way, ada tidak dari kalian yang pernah merasa satu saat Levi lebih cocok dipanggil Rivaille, sementara di lain kesempatan lebih bagusan dipanggil Levi? \(._. ) Saya begitu soalnya. orz

* * *

**_Sidenote:_**

Oden: Masakan jepang berupa berbagai bahan yang direbus di dalam kuah (dashi) yang antara lain dibuat dari katsuobushi, kombu, dan kecap asin. Bahan-bahan yang dimasukkan bisa beraneka ragam, dan tidak terbatas pada lobak, konnyaku, telur rebus, dan chikuwa.

Manjū: Manisan/gula-gula tradisional Jepang yang terkenal. Ada banyak variasi manjū, tapi kebanyakan lapisan luarnya terbuat dari tepung, tepung beras, dan soba, dengan diisikan _anko _(pasta kacang merah), terbuat dari kacang azuki rebus dan gula. Mereka direbus bersama-sama lagi dan diremas. Ada beberapa jenis pasta kacang yang digunakan termasuk koshian, tsubuan, dan tsubushian.

_(Source: Wikipedia)_

* * *

**_Thu, 10/04/2014_**

**_04.10 p.m_**


End file.
